kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider V3 (Rider)
Kamen Rider V3 may refer to any the following characters. Kazami.jpg| Shiro Kazami|link=Shiro Kazami The Next Shiro Kazami.png| Shiro Kazami (reboot)|link=Shiro Kazami (reboot) Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider V3. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider V3, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into V3. - O Medal= - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider V3. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. The V3 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. V3, along with Rider 1, Rider 2, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider V3 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider V3. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider V3, created when V3 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Double Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts the O Signal. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Ryugen in the toyline. *Transformation: V3 Arms: Chikara, Waza, Double Typhoon! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-V3 Lockseed.png|V3 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-V3 Lockseed opened.png|V3 Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35/Finale: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 35: The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **Episode 23: Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 34: Danger, Skyrider! He's Come! Shirō Kazami!! **Episode 35: Kazami Senpai! I'll Get the Tako Gang!! **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider The Next * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders